


Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

by StoneCatcher



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1st person, Scout's point of view. <br/>Things Sniper says when he thinks Scout is sleeping. <br/>Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Thought I Was Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Tumblr.

We’d been drinking, and it had kind of become a ritual for us, at this point. I was laughing loudly about something – It really isn’t important what it was, anymore. You wanted to me to stay the night, worried I’d get hurt on the way back to my room.

Like it was miles and miles away.

 

I relented, maybe a bit too easily. Partially because I knew you were stubborn, partially because I liked staying with you. Like, a lot. So, I slid into the tiny ass bed next to you and sighed, closing my eyes.

Probably about 40 minutes went by before I felt you – very slowly – pull me into your arms and push your face into my hair. You stayed like that for a real long time before mumbling something to me. I was too drunk, too tired, to really comprehend what you said.

It hit me though, not that long ago.

_I need you._

And you know what?

 

I think I need you too, Snipes. More than anything.


End file.
